Wild Western Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hate Morgan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Lead Law in Leadville | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = After making a house call to one of the local ranches, Matthew Masters returns to Leadville on his horse when he is suddenly confronted by the sheriff who warns him that Killer Kane and his gang are holed up in the saloon and are shooting at anyone who dares come outside. He also tells Matthew that Marie Lathrop and her nephew Bobby are trapped in the general store. Suddenly, Killer Kane and his men come out and decide to start shooting at the sheriff to try and make him "dance". Matthew asks them to stop and they tell him to "dance" as well, but Masters refuses to do so. From inside the general store, Marie's nephew believes the gun shots are firecrackers and goes outside to see them and gets shot in the leg. Marie rushes out to scold the outlaws who laugh it off as Masters leads Marie, Bobby and the sheriff to his doctors office for medical attention. After treating Bobby, Masters excuses himself to tend to his horse, leading Marie to scoff at him, saying that if the Black Rider was around he'd protect her. However, unknown to Marie, that's exactly what Masters intends to do -- dawning his disguise of the Black Rider so as not to be tarnished by the reputation of being a gunslinger again. On his horse Satan, the Black Rider smashes into the saloon gunning down all of Killer Kane's men until only Kane is left. With the outlaw beaten, the Black Rider orders him to get out of town and not come back otherwise he'll end up on boot hill. Killer Kane then rushes out of town and the Black Rider slips away again. Back in his civilian guise, Masters returns to his doctors office where Marie once more gives him grief for not being around when there was danger, Masters unable to reveal his secret identity. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Killer Kane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Flashing Steel of Doom! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt is resting for the night on a shale range when suddenly a madman steals his horse Steel and rides off. Kid Colt chases after the man, and knocks him off Steel by grazing his arm with a bullet. The Kid follows the old man back to a cave where he spots the madman resting on a blanket. He suddenly is held at gun point by a woman. The man snaps out of his madness and tells his daughter to stand down and they introduce themselves as Henry Grafton and his daughter Joan. They explain that they own a ranch and a gold prospect that the keep the location a secret, and that it contains a rare cache of red golden nuggets. After a trip to the Mongolia, Henry and his Mongolian friend Sam worked together on the ranch. One day they bought a wild black stallion from their friend Monte Mundo which Henry hopes to tame. However the horse broke free from the pen and races off with Henry on his back with Sam following not far behind. When neither men returned Joan went out looking for them and found them near the cave both apparently knocked out by the stallions kicks. Joan dragged her raving father to a nearby cave to recover and then returned for Sam to find that he had disappeared, and has spent the time since the accident trying to get her father to snap out of his condition before returning to their ranch. Joan sends Kid Colt back to their ranch to collect a cache of gold nuggets to buy supplies to nurse her father back to health and return to the ranch. The Kid agrees and when he arrives at the ranch he finds that somebody has ransacked it and stolen the gold nuggets. Deciding to go into town, he spots Sam with Monte Mundo and calls out to him. Invited into the saloon, Mundo and tells Kid Colt how he found Sam a number of months ago near death and that he was so mangled that he had to get his hand amputated and replaced by a hook, and could not talk. When asking Kid Colt how he knows Sam, Colt explains that he is "looking" for Henry Grafton. After telling the Kid that they disappeared, Mundo checks his pocket watch and the Kid notices that it has a red gold nugget on it and calls Mundo on it. Monte tells the Kid to mind his business and leaves with Sam. However one of the other bar patrons attacks and Kid Colt shoots him dead, but is seize by Sam under Monte's orders. They drag him out to a nearby stable where the black stallion has been kept since the accident. Mundo explains to the Kid that he is going to toss him in the horse pen to be trampled to death, but indulges the gunslighter with his plan to get learn the location of the gold: He had followed Henry and Sam out onto the range the day of the "accident". After Henry was thrown from the horse, Monte questioned him and when he got no answer he clubbed him over the head with a make-shift club made out of a log and horse shoe. He then tried the same with Sam, and smashed his hand when he did not talk. When Joan arrive on the scene he hid and waited for her to leave with Henry before dragging off Sam in the hope s that the Mongolian would tell him the location of the mine. With his plan revealed, Sam suddenly regains his memories and in a fit of rage grabs Mundo and tosses him into the horse pen where he is trampled to death. With the threat over, Sam and Kid Colt help the Grafton's return to their ranch before the Kid rides off again. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Monte Mundo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Ride the Rustlers Down! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Davey is on his way to his fathers ranch after spending time away from home to see his fathers best ranch hand Smilin' Charley leaving the property. Charley informs Davey that his father was killed and his ranch was taken over by Luke Jennings, putting Charley out of a job. Davey becomes determined to get revenge against Jennings and decides to hide out in the hills near his old home to shoot Luke in revenge. Riding through on his horse Fury comes Tex Taylor, having heard that Jennings was hiring and coming to seek a job, unaware of Jennings shady business dealings. He spots the boy and confronts him about hiding up in the hills with a gun. However before things get too heated Smilin' Charley intervenes and cooler heads prevail and the whole story is explained. Learning that Jennings is using the ranch as the centre for his horse rustling operation, Tex comes up with an idea on how to take down Luke and his posse: By he and Davey posing as cowhands seeking work. Luke hires them and then sends them out on the range to rustle some cattle. There Tex and Davey gun down Luke's men with the assistance of Charley. They then send Charley for the sheriff while they go and deal with Luke Jennings and the rest of his men. Tex and Davey make short work of him, and Tex convinces the boy not to kill Jennings and to let the law take care of him. Soon Luke and his surviving gang are turned over to the authorities and Davey gets his ranch back. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Luke Jennings Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}